stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Yellow Fluffball
' 'Lil' Yellow Fluffball 'was a chicken in Dogcraft. It's status is currently unknown. ' Dogcraft Hatching Lil' Yellow Fluffball was hatched after Stacy tried to get spawn a chicken from five chicken eggs. The last egg was successfull, and Stacy squealed with excitement as she saw how cute the chicken was, and called it a "Cute little ball of fluff". This inspired Stacy to name the chicken "Lil' Yellow Fluffball". Udder Chaos In the epawsode Udder Chaos, Lil' Yellow fluffball escaped while Stacy attempted to light up her pen. When she obtained seeds, a group of Zombies tried to come in and kill Stacy, distracting her from getting the Chicken in. A Creeper also came, and threatened to blow the pen to smithereens and scaring her back to her house. Then, another Creeper exploded and destroyed the corner of her house, letting Pongo, Perdita, and Molly escape. Rather than running for her life, Stacy searched for Leashes to rescue the dogs with, and then blocked up the big hole in the house. The next morning, Stacy managed to get Lil' Yellow Fluffball back in her pen, which she kept safe from the Creeper. Future epawsodes Lil' Yellow Fluffball is rarely mentioned at all after Udder Chaos, ''and there are a couple reasons why. Either her nametag was removed in the glitch that changed the other animals' name tags, she could have died off-camera, or Stacy didn't know what else to do with the character, so she left her in her pen unharmed. Wild Rescuers In Stacy's book, Wild Rescuers: Guardians of the Taiga, Lil' Yellow Fluffball appears all-grown up. Her name is just 'Fluff', and she lives in a chicken coop with a mate, Crow. When Dusky and her pack attacked Stacy's farm, Crow and all of the chicks were eaten. Somehow, Fluff manages to escape up a tree, becoming the only surviving Chicken left. After the wolves disperse, Stacy returns to see the farm in chaos. She takes her down from the tree and brings him back safely to the cave. She remains at the cave for the rest of the book, but not much is confirmed about her until the second book is released. It may also be possible that she could have been burned in a fire, but this is probably not true, since some of the wolves were able to round up any animals who weren't able to escape the fire into the cave. She was also on top of a shelf, so even if another animal wanted to eat her, she would have been safe. She will most likely appear in the second book of ''Wild Rescuers, which is to be announced. Trivia *Lil' Yellow Fluffball is a somewhat memorable character in Dogcraft. **Aside from Dogs, it was the first named animal in Dogcraft. **It was also the first chick to appear in Dogcraft, first showcasing the Baby Animals Mod. **Lil' Yellow Fluffball is one of the only pets to have run away. **Fans speculate Lil' Yellow Fluffball is dead and others say his name tag disappeared in a update. * She was originally thought to be male, but Wild Rescuers proves that she is female, as it is mentioned many times. Category:Chickens Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Character Category:Article Stub